you can do anything if your not afraid
by Captianamericagirl15
Summary: Sophia Quinn was a some what "normal" 26 year old women. Sophia had heard of the devil of hell's kitchen but had never been face to fave with him. what will happen after she sees him beating a man half to death in a dark alley on her way home from work. what will she do? will he hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! So this is my first fan fiction ever and i hope you like it!

So before you start reading there's a few thing i would like you to know before you read.

1\. I'm am not following any particular comic, i am mostly focusing on the movie and the show if even that.

2\. I like to make up my own characters and plots

3\. I am gonna try and update at least once a week. I also would love suggestions for the story, so if you have something you would like me to add to the story just pm me and i'll go over it. :)

* * *

 _Beep… Beep…Beep Beep!_

"Mmmm…" she mumbled tiredly

Soon after she hit the off button on her phone alarm, she slowly stood up to get ready for her…

"SHIT… SHIT" she yelped

Sophia Quinn was definitely gonna be late to her interview for the secretary position at the New York bulletin if she didn't hurry. I know what you thinking why is a 26 year old woman wanting a job as secretary?! Well that's because being a fancy defense lawyer was just not making her happy, sure she was good like really good But after going to school for so long it just wasn't what she wanted. Sophia Quinn didn't really know what she wanted to do now but she really thought about becoming a writer and becoming secretary for the New York bulletin might get her a future there. Her parents hated her for the decision, they went on for a long time but finally let up when she got a job at Mia's one stop shop grocery store.

After taking a quick shower and running a brush through her long blonde, almost white hair she went about to get dressed. After 10 minutes of making her more late she finally decided that a loose white v neck blouse and a black pencil skirt and a little mascara with some reddish pink lipstick was professional enough for her interview. she made her way down the stairs of her tiny apartment building in Hell's kitchen.

She walked into the street and stuck her arm out to attract a cab, once she finally stopped one and got in she began going over possible questions and answers before she arrived.

* * *

"Thank you" Paying the cab driver she got out and went into the massive building.

She had to admit to herself she was kinda… okay really nervous. I mean all there were a lot of people rushing around and talking, it was kinda confusing. After searching around for 5 minutes she decided that she was not going to find a front desk person and that she would have to ask for directions.

Right when she was about to ask a gentlemen that was typing on his phone standing by the glass front doors, she tripped over her own two feet and landed on her hands and knees.

"OH MY! Dear are you alright?!" The gentleman said as he helped me up

"Yee….yes i'm okay" _i said as i cleared my throat and wiped my skirt off,_

 _My god this man was beautiful._

"That was quite a tumble you took" he winked

"err … i'm am so sorry, i am a little lost"

"Well where is it you are going? I might be able to help"

" oh ummm… i am looking for Mitchell Ellison's office" _going through the stack of papers in my hands and almost dropping them i found the name of the guy who was suppose to interview me._

"OH! The big boss! He's on the same floor as me, i'll take you"

"Oh no you don't have to, i don't want to cause you any inconvenience" _it was a lie, he was just so intimidating and i was already nervous._

"Nonsense, like i said it's on my floor" he said as he grabbed my upper arm and lead me to the elevator doors.

Once we reached the elevators he dropped his hand and ushered me in.

"Floor 28 please" he said to the attendant giving the older lady a smile earning a disgusted look back.

 _Oh god my worst fear... HEIGHTS! Focusing my mind elsewhere, i went over the possible reasons for him deserving that nasty look. It was like he did something really bad to her which is weird because he looked like a good guy, i mean he helped me and all._

DING! the elevator doors opened letting many people on.

 _Realizing it was a bit crowded i stole Look over at the handsome guy who was helping me i couldn't help but feel like this man has some kind of dark side. It was crazy i mean this man has blonde hair and bright blue eyes not really suspicious. He was also a lot taller than me but most people are, like come on i'm 5'2 i laughed at myself._

"See something you like?" He asked _making me jump out of my day dream and realizing that i had been staring him down and giggled out loud._

"Umm…" i said biting my lip.

"I'd like to bite that lip" he gave a small smirk making me release my lip and giving him a wide eye look.

DING! The elevator doors opened on the 28th floor.

He winked while giving a low laugh and began walking out, Giving him a nervous nod i followed him out.

Once we had gotten off the elevator he had led me down a long white hallway with many offices to a huge office with a glass wall where an older man with dark brown hair stood pacing his office.

"Well i hope to see you again ms…." He leaned down so he was inches from me

"Oh… Sophia Quinn!" I shyly smiled and looked away blushing.

"Beautiful. I am Ash Highmore, i hope to see you around, i would love to get a drink sometime with you Sophia" he winked and went on his way.

Turning around to knock on the door i let out a heavy breath i didn't know i was holding.

"Ms. Quinn did you know that being late to interview does not give you a good rep?" Ellison said loudly turning some heads

"I know, i'm very sorry my alarm didn't go off on time and…"

"I don't have time for an explanation!" He held up a hand interrupting me.

* * *

After an hour of the interview which contains the basic interview questions. He was quite surprised when i told him i was looking into a writing career in the future. Mitchell as he told me to call him stood and held out his hand for me to take, standing i shook it and smiled. I feel like it went really good i found out later on, he was a really nice guy and he seemed to like me… I hope.

"Well Ms. Quinn i must say you are the most qualified person i have seen today for the job and i like you" he smiled warmly

"Thank you so much" i couldn't help but feel as though he was going to say i didn't get the job and i began biting my lip again.

"I'll email you later for your schedule and your desk is right outside this office feel free to decorate with whatever you like"

"tha …. thank…"I didn't even have an answer i mean i got the job! I thought for sure he would say you need to have experience or something.

"Your welcome, i expect you to be here at 8am tomorrow morning for a training session" with that he lead me to the door.

 _Saying goodbye to him before i left, and went to the elevator. Once in, i began digging in my purse to check the time._

"Damn" _i only had half an hour to get home and dressed for work._

* * *

 _ **Authors note**_ **:**

Okay so i know it's a bit boring and shit but i had to start somewhere and introduce all my oc's before i got to daredevil.

I'm hoping to get daredevil in, in the next chapter.

So just to let everyone know may be changing my rating to M later on in the story ;)

I am planning to get ch.2 out very soon so stay tuned :)

P.S. please don't hate this is my first time writing and as you probably read i'm not very good.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this chapter took a bit longer than expected but i had to make it perfect!

* * *

Mia was the one person who respected my decision to try something new in life, Mia treated me as if i was her own. She did have three kids, they had all left for college at the beginning of the year. I had never seen them in person but she had made sure to show me plenty of pictures of them.

"SOPHIA!" Mia called from the back of the store. Tonight was gonna be a long night we just received a big shipment so we were making sure the shelves were properly stocked.

"Yeah?" i said tiredly walking into the back of the store.

"If you help me unload these last few boxes i'll let you go home for the night, i know you have to get up early for your new job"

* * *

By the time we had finished unpacking them it was almost 2am and we were very tired.

I had made my way outside after explaining to Mia i was fine and that i didn't need an escort home. I knew walking around hell's kitchen so late at night was stupid especially since i was a very small women but i only live 6 blocks from the store.

About 7 minuets of walking i had heard a loud metal like bang behind me, i don't know why but it was as if i went paralyzed but i couldn't walk or make a noise, i just stood there.

"Tell me where i can find Frank Castle" A angry man said causing me to turn my head.

Standing there was none other than the devil of hell's kitchen beating a man much smaller than himself. This aggravated me for some strange reason, getting in my purse i grabbed my very tiny pocket knife i carried around with me for when i needed to open boxes at the store. I slowly started making my way towards them, the man known as daredevil was repeatedly punching the smaller man, if i didn't stop him he was sure to kill him and i couldn't let that happen.

"Please stop" i said coming closer.

With no response and more punching i ran up to daredevil and i began punching his back trying to pry him off of the man which was not affecting him at all, he continued beating the the man.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM" i screamed hitting him once more earning a hard elbow to the ribs that came with a crack and falling backwards onto the pavement with a thud losing my pocket knife. I was sure he had cracked a rib as i thought i heard it.

Groaning in pain i had not seen the man grab my pocket knife, he was about to go for daredevil. Seeing that daredevil was looking at me and not the man, i jumped up pushing him aside and away from the knife. He tumbled to the side just a bit to just miss the knife not knowing it had hit me instead i turned to look at him.

Once he noticed why i pushed him, he gave me a funny look and hit the man down hard knocking him out, he then turned and gave me a sideways glance.

"That was close, i'm sorry i shouldn't have hit you" i said breathing heavy leaning on the brick wall feeling very weak,

"You're bleeding" he said with worry, his very deep voice startling me. He started walking towards me making my heart jump.

Backing away from his touch i held out a hand to stop him and looked down, i had a cut all the way down my thigh i had not noticed nor felt.

It was bleeding profusely so i grabbed it crying out i held it closed, my hands turning a bright red from all the blood.

"I'm okay" i said standing up fully but still holding my leg about to begin walking home but suddenly i started to feel dizzy, having my mind set i took a few more steps when all of a sudden i felt hands on my hips to help steady me.

"Okay maybe not" i said weakly my vision falling into a blackness, soon i felt as though i was being picked up and then everything went black….

* * *

 **Daredevils point of view:**

"SHIT" i whispered as the women began to wobble as she tried to stand and taking a few, fearing she would pass out i reached out and grabbed her tiny hips to steady her.

"Okay maybe not" she said softly before going limp.

After carefully catching her so she didn't get hurt more, i laid her down on the pavement so i could go over her injuries. I began feeling her leg for the cut to find out how big it actually was. The cut itself was not that bad, it was very shallow and i had no feel of an infection but she had been bleeding profusely so i ripped the bottom of her shirt to use as a wrap to stop the bleeding. Then i felt where i had elbowed her, gently using my finger to feel her ribs i concluded that i had cracked one of her left ribs a bit, it was not bad but was gonna be painful.

After doing the best i could there i picked her up bridal style to keep clear of her large cut that would need to be stitched up very soon, i decided that i couldn't take her to the hospital, i had no way of sneaking her in because claire had gone to some kind of nurses gathering a few towns up state. I would have to bring her back to my apartment as much as i didn't like the idea of her knowing anything about me, she did save me from that knife so i couldn't just let her die.

"Why do i always get into these kind of situations" i asked myself looking down at the women taking in her scent of vanilla, lavender, and blood.

I began the short walk to my apartment that was a few blocks down the street.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Okay so i know this chapter is a lot shorter than last but i wanted to fit what happens next into one chapter so expect a really long chapter next! :)

I am gonna try to get the next chapter finished in next few days so hopefully you will see it soon.

P.s. i'm sorry if i have a few punctuation or spelling problems. i have been trying to be very careful to fix my mistakes.


End file.
